


After-Effect

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin and noona's relationship has to deal with the after-effects their threesomes with Sehun are bringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small chaptered story that follows Three's a party and Spring Love!

''Jongin-ah, you're late...,'' I said with a pout on my lips to a still out of breath Jongin. We wanted to go out for having dinner together that night and Jongin had let me wait for over 15 minutes. ''I'm sorry, noona,'' he said breathlessly, a hand clutching his side. ''Sehun kind of held me up, you know.''

 

I raised a brow and smirked. ''Again plotting how to lure me into bed with you two?''

 

Jongin laughed and shook his head, ''No, it's not that. Anyway, let's go in, I haven't booked a table, so let's hope they still have one left!'' I agreed and followed him into the fancy restaurant.

 

*

 

When we got back to the dorm building, it was already late. Giggling like a school girl, I pushed Jongin into the elevator and against the mirror-wall, kissing him hard. His arms around my waist, he pulled me closer. Jongin's tongue immediately darted out to dance with mine, and I felt him getting hard inside his skinny pants when he rocked his hips against mine.

 

''The red wine really got you excited, huh?'' I chuckled in between kisses and let a hand slide down his body to palm his very obvious erection. Jongin moaned lowly. ''You're one to talk, noona,'' he said, his eyes glinting dangerously. ''You're the one who almost jumped me as soon as the elevator doors opened.''

 

I snorted, knowing that he was right. But that didn't mean I had to openly agree with him. Before he could say anything, I caught his lips again in a fierce kiss, teeth tugging at lips, tongues fighting for dominance and fingers scratching over the soft material of his button-down and my blouse.

 

The elevator came to a halt and we immediately broke the kiss before the door could open and someone could see us. We still weren't allowed to make our relationship official to the media, so we had to be careful when it came to things like having dinner together and especially making out in public places. But that wasn't a problem, we found it exciting, in a way, thrilling.

 

''You sure the others won't mind me staying over tonight?'' I asked Jongin as he punched in the code to open the door to their dorm. ''How could they mind you staying over? You're the one who cooks for them in the morning every time you stay over! And, to be quite honest, your cooking tastes so much better than anything we boys can come up with.''

 

''Don't let Yixing hear that or you won't get anything to eat the next weeks,'' I laughed and followed Jongin into the dorm. Quickly going into the bathroom, we tried to be really quiet because we thought the others would already be asleep. But that wasn't so easy, especially not when a tipsy Jongin splashed water at me repeatedly and thought it was funny. Which it was at that time, somehow (I, again, blame the wine for that).

 

Good thing I've come to stay over a few times in the past because that way I still had a toothbrush and my face care stashed away in a corner of one of the drawers. After we have washed up and brushed our teeth, I went to the small guest room so as not to wake up the others while he went into his room to get some sleeping clothes.

 

I let myself plop down ungracefully onto the equally small bed and took off my blouse before I unbuttoned my pants. When Jongin entered the room, I was already sitting there in my lingerie, waiting for him to give me one of his oversized sleeping shirts. He closed the door carefully and tossed the sleeping clothes onto the bed, his eyes fixated on me as if he had never seen me in lingerie before. He turned the light off, climed onto the bed and placed a kiss on my lips, his hands on my shoulders nudging me back to lie down.

 

I helped him undressing quickly before pulling him down to kiss him. As quickly as his erection had vanished earlier when we left the elevator, it came back to life right now as he was grinding down repeatedly, moaning into the kiss. His right hand roamed down my stomach, between my legs and up my thigh, squeezing gently.

 

Jongin kissed his way to my jaw and neck, nibbling and sucking, while trying to pull down my panties. I lifted my hips up to make it easier for him while letting my hand slide down his slightly muscular back to his firm butt. Just when I felt one of his fingers at my hole, the door opened loudly and –

 

The lights were turned on and Jongin and I were blinking, letting our eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Jongin recognised faster who was standing in the doorframe and now closed the door behind themselves. ''Oh Sehun! What the fuck!'' I could hear the annoyed tinge in his voice, Jongin didn't like being interrupted.

 

Finally, my eyes have adjusted, too, and I could see Sehun standing there in front of our bed, all rainbow coloured, messed up hair. ''I couldn't sleep and when I heard you were coming back, but not into your room, I thought I could join you... I'm sorry, I didn't know noona was coming over, too...,'' Sehun said sheepishly and bit his lip.

 

Jongin groaned. ''Why would I sleep in the guest room alone?''

 

''I don't know, maybe because you didn't want to wake up the rest of us? I already said I'm sorry, Jongin-ah!'' Sehun whined. I wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this situation (was Jongin really angry at Sehun or was he just annoyed?), so I just kept quiet and let the boys argue it out themselves.

 

''Fine.'' Jongin looked at me now, ''Do you mind Sehun sleeping with us tonight?''

 

I shook my head. ''Of course not.'' Even though I would have preferred some sexy times with Jongin alone, when I saw Sehun's expression lighting up at the prospect of not having to sleep alone, it was okay.

 

Sehun happily climed onto the bed from the other side while Jongin and I put on our sleeping clothes. When we settled ourselves down and pulled the big blanket over the three of us, I noticed that this time, it was Jongin who was lying in the middle, between Sehun and me. But as long as the two of them didn't steal the blanket, I was fine with that. Cuddling up against Jongin's side, I quickly fell asleep.

 

*

 

I woke up the next morning because I was freezing. 'So one of them has stolen the blanket...' was my first thought. Indeed, I was lying there only covered with one of Jongin's sleeping shirts that I was wearing but without a blanket. Usually Jongin would be right behind me, arms wrapped around my waist and keeping me warm during the night, but this time, there was no Jongin cuddled up against me from behind, nor was there a blanket. I rolled around.

 

Seeing Jongin and Sehun's limbs entangled, the blanket kicked off the bed, I had to smile. These boys... I moved over to the two of them, placing a kiss on Jongin's neck. ''Jongin, Sehun, get up~,'' I said, poking first Jongin, then Sehun in the side.

 

Sehun was the first to open his eyes. ''Morning, noona,'' he mumbled sleepily and pressed himself just a tad closer against Jongin.

 

''Ah, Sehun-ah... Would you please stop rubbing your morning wood against my thigh?'' That was Jongin, apparently also awake by now. ''Sorry, but you're so warm and the rest of the room is so cold~,'' Sehun whined, making Jongin groan. I chuckled, finding their best-friends banter adorable.

 

''Fine, stay there, then. But stop moving already,'' Jongin sighed while I was fishing the blanket back onto the bed again to cover us all. After I put the blanket over our bodies again, I cuddled up against Jongin's back. An appreciating hum came from Sehun when he felt the blanket on his skin, ''Noona's the best!''

 

''That's why she's mine,'' Jongin said and I could feel the grin on his face. ''Don't be so haughty, seriously,'' I said mock-chidingly and slapped his thigh playfully. He laughed and intertwined our fingers.

 

*

 

We were resting like that, joking around and cuddling, until Junmyeon knocked at the door, telling us that Yixing has made breakfast already and that, if we wanted something of it, we should hurry up before the rest of the group would have eaten everything.


	2. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what seems like forever, I picked up writing again. Had too much going on in life and switching back and forth between two countries didn't help with it either haha Anyways, here it is, I hope you like it! <3 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and brighten up my day ^-^
> 
> Edit: Somehow ao3 just ate basically the whole chapter and I haven't noticed until now, sorry ._.

It’s the day after Christmas and little, fuzzy snowflakes cover the streets of Sinsa with a fine, white blanket.

 

I’m walking up the street from the subway station to my favourite coffee store on Garosu-gil where I’m supposed to meet my best friend for a cup of coffee. My phone buzzes in the pocket of my jacket and a swear word escapes my mouth as I’m trying to unlock the screen with my gloves on. When I finally manage to get it unlocked, I see a new message on katalk from Jieun.

 

Jieunie:

hey, im gonna be late!

Jieunie:

dont wait for me with ordering^^

Jieunie:

ill hurry~

Jieunie:

❤

 

I sigh and smile fondly when she quickly sends a cute emoticon for good measure.

 

I text her back, telling her that she’ll never be on time and asking if I should get her a hot chocolate or a mixed berries tea.

Jieun replies with a short “mixed berries pls~~ ❤” and another cute emoticon holding a plushy heart.

 

*~*

 

Fifteen minutes after the buzzer indicated my order was ready to be picked up at the counter, Jieun rushes into the coffee store. I wave at her and she walks to the table I’m sitting at, the one right next to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Taking off her way-too-big-for-her-petite-figure scarf, she sits down and immediately begins apologising for being late.

 

“I’m really sorry, I’m late because-“

 

“-because that’s just part of your personality,” I finish her sentence, making her pout over her cup of mixed berries tea. “Thanks for the tea, though,” she says. “Why did you want to see me today? I mean, not that I don’t wanna meet my best friend, but your text did make me wonder what tragedy might have occurred on Christmas.”

 

“It’s Sehun. And Jongin. But mainly Sehun,” I answer promptly. “Jongin was just as sweet as always, got me a really cute gift – a set of picture frames in various sizes with pictures of us and my favourite perfume -, but Sehun… He gave me a ring? And not in front of the others but in private. When we were alone because everyone else was in the kitchen.”

 

Jieun doesn’t say anything but simply looks at me with a raised brow, taking a sip of her tea.

 

“What? What am I supposed to think about that? No opinion?” I look at her questioningly and wait for her to comment on the issue.

 

“Mh, I guess he likes you more than he’d admit. But I don’t know how you should deal with it, to be honest,” she says eventually after taking another long sip of her tea. “Do you love Jongin?”

 

“Uhm… Yes, I think so?”

 

“Do you like Sehun?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you like Sehun more than just a friend?”

 

“I… I don’t know?”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

 

I sigh. “I just… I don’t know if I only like him as a friend or if I’ve already crossed the line between being friends and having feelings for him that I definitely shouldn’t have. Having him in our bed more and more often lately certainly doesn’t help, either.”

 

Jieun sips at her tea and nods, showing that she’s listening. “I can understand it, somewhat. It was bound to circle out of control ever since you and Jongin have included Sehun into this relationship,” she says. “Maybe you should talk to Jongin about it.”

 

I shake my head. “I don’t want to make a bigger deal of it than it really is. Maybe it’s just a phase? And this confusion just, I don’t know, disappears at some point.” Absent-mindedly, I play with my phone that I put on the table after I’ve gone to the counter to pick up the drinks.

 

Hoping that I would receive a message. From whom? Jongin? Sehun? I’m not sure.

 

“But haven’t you told me that Sehun has already made a move on you and that you have already hidden that from Jongin? Like, those secret kisses etc.”

 

I nod reluctantly and shove the phone away gently but firmly. “Ah, I don’t know. This is so weird, everything. Let’s talk about something else, like, what happened to you and your seemingly ‘amazing’ part-time job with the seemingly ‘amazing’ manager?”

 

Jieun doesn’t comment on the Jongin-Sehun-issue anymore but dives right into the new topic. “I quit.”

 

I gasp, this I didn’t expect. “What? Why did you do that all of a sudden? I thought that this was your dream part-time job with your dream part-time manager?” There were times when Jieun was constantly raving about that manager who is in his mid 30s, supposedly single, supposedly rich, and so handsome. Apparently she doesn’t plan on doing so right now.

 

“He’s such an ass. I mean he also has a great ass. But he’s just an insufferable ass as a manager as well.”

 

And then Jieun starts ranting about the manager of the small vintage café that she is working at part-time for a little over a year now. How he just cancels her free days and vacation last minute and calls her in for work. How he says one thing but a totally different thing the next moment and then complains when someone didn’t notice the change right away. How he’s complaining about every little detail in general.

 

When the sun sets and the streets of Sinsa changes the sunlight for the bright city lights and the lights in offices of people who stay in late to get more work done than expected from them in order to get a promotion, we decide to leave the coffee store.

 

Jieun says she needs to go home because her mom is probably waiting for her with dinner.

 

Feeling a bit tired, I decide to skip going to buy some cosmetics that I was going to get and go straight back home, too.


	3. The Day Before New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up~~ :D I hope you liked this chapter! I should get it together and finish all the WIPs I have for this story and post them OTL
> 
> Comments are love~ ❤

With New Year’s Eve approaching rapidly, I haven’t had much time to think about those confusing feelings towards Sehun and Jongin.

 

Or at least I’ve pretended I wasn’t thinking about how absolutely kissable Sehun’s lips, how absolutely tug-able his hair looked when the boys got home from just another dance practice. Or how a bunch of butterflies started wreaking havoc inside my belly when I basically ran into a half-naked Sehun on my way to the bathroom. The water dripping from his wet hair onto his shoulders, slowly making their way down to his collarbones, surely didn’t help calming down those stubborn butterflies. Or how Sehun’s hand on the small of my back when the boys and I were cooking together (a mess.) sent shivers up my spine.

 

The last incident occurred a few hours earlier today. As if Sehun had known the effect his touch had, he smiled at me mischievously, removing his hand before anyone would notice this display of affection. I felt myself blushing and turned away quickly. During dinner I felt Sehun’s eyes on me more than just once.

 

Now I’m lying in bed unable to shake off thoughts about his hands, his lips, his perfect body. Every thought revolves around Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. I just can’t fall asleep. Usually Jongin would be by my side (sometimes even Jongin and Sehun), but he stayed at the agency building with Taemin for a late-night dance practice and won’t be home before early in the morning.

 

Out of sheer frustration, I kick the blanket off in annoyance and groan.

 

I turn around onto my stomach and reach for my phone on the drawer next to the bed. I open the chatroom with Jongin and send him a short message, asking him when he’s coming back home, if it’s gonna be soon, that I’m feeling kinda lonely here without him next to me.

 

Just when I sent the message to Jongin, I receive a message from Sehun.

 

Sehun-ah:

i cant sleep, u still up?

 

I can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of my lips. We text back and forth a couple of times (he left vocal practise early and said he’s still too hyped up to go to bed right away) before we end up meeting in front of the apartment in order to head out for a late-night-cup of tea at the café opposite of the apartment complex.

 

He’s already there when I open the door, waiting for me. “Sorry, didn’t mean to let you wait,” I apologise quietly and close the door behind me. “It’s okay,” he says with an easy smile on his lips and instantly dives in for a kiss.

 

He breaks the kiss after a short – too short – moment. “Let’s go,” he says. I almost expect him to take my hand, just like Jongin always does when we go out, but he doesn’t. He keeps a certain distance between us, this kind of distance that shows everyone that you are close but not that close.

 

I feel a pang of disappointment surge through me. Does it really affect me that much?

 

Yes. Yes, it does.

 

I really believe that I do love Jongin, but no matter what I do with Sehun, everything with him feels so fresh, so exciting, so new.

 

Especially when Sehun suddenly takes my hand and pulls me with him behind a large tree to steal another kiss, a deep kiss this time. His hand strokes down my back and pulls me closer to him, and I melt against Sehun as his tongue licks into my mouth, needy, bringing the butterflies in my belly back to life.

 

When he playfully bites my lower lip, I moan, pressing up against him more and feeling his dick hard beneath the fabric of his light pants.

 

It’s probably wrong to do this without Jongin being here. Almost regularly Sehun joins us in bed and of course, we’re making out heavily during those times, but this is different. This time, Jongin is not around to step in whenever he wants to or whenever he might be feeling even a tad bit jealous.

 

It feels wrong because Jongin is not around. But at the same time it feels so good because it’s a secret. Sehun is not exactly forbidden fruit but not exactly allowed to be kissed whenever either. It’s intoxicating.

 

So is Sehun’s scent. Up this close, I smell the faint scent of his body wash and my mind immediately provides me with images of a naked Sehun under the shower. The butterflies are replaced by a tingling sensation in my lower stomach.

 

As if Sehun read my mind, he breaks the kiss and smirks at me. “Let’s not get carried away, shall we?” He turns and continues to walk towards the street. I take a few deep breaths and follow him.

“As if I was getting carried away,” I huff at him, making him laugh lightly.

 

The café is quiet at this hour, with only a few couples sitting in dark corners, chatting away, and desperate students studying there and trying to not fall asleep on the table.

 

Sehun orders the drinks – hot chocolate for me, mint tea for himself – while I go look for a free table. I eventually find one in a rather secluded area and wave at Sehun when he’s looking around the café. He walks over to the table and takes the seat opposite from me.

 

“Nice secluded table you picked,” he says, voice tinted with mischief. Before I can retort anything, the buzzer starts vibrating on the table, signalling that our drinks are waiting at the pick-up counter. “Go fetch our drinks, silly,” I say instead and give the buzzer a light push that sends it sliding over the table and almost onto Sehun’s lap hadn’t he caught it just in time.

 

He laughs and stands up to get our drinks.

 

While waiting for him to be back, I take a quick look at my phone. Still no message from Jongin…

He usually replies quickly, so I’m wondering why it takes him that long this time. Before I can dwell on these thoughts even more, Sehun puts the tray with the drinks onto the table. “Here you go~ Brought an extra package of sugar, since you like your hot chocolate exceptionally, disgustingly sweet.” He smiles at me. “Thanks, Sehun,” I smile back at him, taking the cup with the hot chocolate. I take a sip and decide that, yes, this hot chocolate needs a little sugar touch-up. I feel Sehun’s eyes on me as I rip open the sugar package and pour it into the already sweet but not sweet enough beverage.

 

There’s a long moment of silence between us as we’re sitting there, sipping our drinks and occasionally looking at each other. Sehun holds my gaze every time I catch him looking at me, and I’m the first to look away, blushing under his intense stare.

 

“So,” he starts eventually. I’m currently looking at my own reflection in the window next to our table, trying to make out anything outside. “Why were you unable to sleep tonight?”

 

I turn to look at him. “Actually I’m not quite sure,” I try to hedge around the topic because I’m actually very sure why I couldn’t fall asleep. His raised brow tells me that he knows I’m hedging. Damn this kid.

 

“Well, okay. I was just generally frustrated and I’m having a hard time falling asleep when being frustrated.”

 

Sehun grins at me. “Generally frustrated, huh?” I feel something stroking up the side of my leg lightly. Sehun’s foot. “It didn’t seem generally to me earlier when I kissed you behind the tree and you became all hot and needy~,” he says lowly, the wolfish grin on his face infuriating and enticing all at the same time. The stroking under the table doesn’t stop, if anything it just becomes stronger, more insistent. And a tad bit more distracting.

 

“Shut up,” I say. I intended it to be convincing, but my voice comes out slightly breathy and I don’t even make a move to pull my leg away from his touch.

 

“So I’m right,” Sehun says and immediately pulls back his leg. The grin on his face is replaced by a friendly smile as he starts chatting away about the plans the boys have made for the following day, New Year’s Eve.

 

It’s confusing how fast he switches from basically trying to seduce me in a café to this friendly, non-sexual being. I try to go with the flow, to not let him know how much he’s confused me these past weeks, but I bet he’s already pretty well aware of it and plays with this confusion to his amusement.

 

~

 

Sehun and I stay at the café until I get a response from Jongin at around 3am, saying he’s on his way home and he’s sorry for not having replied earlier. I ponder whether or not I should ask him to join us at the café. I eventually decide to not hide it from him.

“Jongin’s gonna come over, they finally finished practising,” I tell Sehun, who’s looking at me expectantly. “Are you okay with him joining us?”

 

He nods. “Sure, why not?”

 

I have the feeling that this is not just a rhetorical question but a real question that he wants me to answer.

 

A few minutes later, Jongin enters the café, skips ordering a drink for himself, and walks straight to our table. He smiles at us and sits down next to me, his hand immediately finding its way to my thigh. It’s somewhat comforting and his presence takes the edge, the tension, off this talk.

 

While we’re still in the café he doesn’t ask about why I’m in the café with Sehun in the middle of the night. He only asks about it when we’re already lying in bed, cuddled up against each other.

 

“What were you guys doing in the café,” he asks against the back of my neck, his voice calm. “I mean, it was way past midnight.”

 

Actually, I’m not quite sure why we didn’t just sit down in the kitchen and have a drink there. Or do something else at home. “Well, we both couldn’t sleep, so we went to get some kind of goodnight-drink before trying to go to sleep,” I say for the lack of a real reason.

 

Jongin just hums and snuggles closer.


End file.
